mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Carl Lumbly
|birth_place=Minneapolis, Minnesota, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |other_names= |years_active= |spouse=Vonetta McGee (1987–2010, her death) |website= |academyawards= |emmyawards= |tonyawards= }} Carl Winston Lumbly (born August 14, 1951)According to the State of Minnesota. Minnesota Birth Index, 1935-2002. At Ancestry.com is an American film, stage, and television actor. He is most known for the role of Marcus Dixon in the television drama Alias, and for the role of Martian Manhunter in the animated series Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Biography Born to Jamaican immigrants in Minneapolis, Minnesota, Lumbly graduated from South High School there and Macalester College in nearby St. Paul. At one time he was a journalist in Minnesota, when he got an acting job while on assignment for a story about a workshop theatre and stayed with the improvisational company for two years (along with then-unknown Danny Glover). His first major role was Detective Marcus Petrie on the television series Cagney and Lacey (1982 – 1988). In 1987, he garned positive reviews for his portrayal of Black Panther Party co-founder Bobby Seale in the HBO television movie Conspiracy: The Trial of the Chicago 8. From 1994-1995, Lumbly starred as the main character in the short-lived sci-fi series M.A.N.T.I.S.. Perhaps his most visible role was as Marcus Dixon in the American television series Alias (2001 – 2006). Other prominent roles include providing the voice the for Martian Manhunter on Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, and a recurring role on L.A. Law as a college professor unjustly accused of first-degree murder. He also appeared as the voice of the Mayor of Metropolis on the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Speed Demons" in 1997. He also appeared as the voice of the villain Stalker on Batman Beyond. In 2000, Lumbly portrayed activist and Congressman Ron Dellums in the Disney's Channel's original movie, The Color of Friendship. Although the movie was focused on Dellums's daughter's friendship with a white South African girl, the film also discussed Dellums's role in ending apartheid in South Africa. Lumbly most recently appeared as Lt. Daniel "Bulldog" Novacek in the television series Battlestar Galactica. Lumbly also plays a role in the cinematic of video game Command and Conquer 3 's expansion pack Kane's Wrath. Works Film * ''Caveman (1981) * The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai (1984) * The Bedroom Window (1987) * Everybody's All-American (1988) * To Sleep With Anger (1990) * Pacific Heights (1990) * Brother Future (1991) * South Central (1992) * Nightjohn (1996) * The Ditchdigger's Daughters (1997) * How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998) * Men of Honor (2000) * The Color of Friendship (2000) * Just A Dream (2002) * The Alphabet Killer (2008) Television * Cagney and Lacey (1982–1988) * Conspiracy: The Trial of the Chicago 8 (1987) * M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994) * Out of Darkness (1994) * On Promised Land (1994) * Nightjohn (1996) * The X-Files: "Teliko" (Season 4, Episode 3; 1996) * The Ditchdigger's Daughters (1997) * Superman: The Animated Series (1997) * Buffalo Soldiers (1997) * The Wedding (1998) * Batman Beyond (1999) * The West Wing (2000) * The Color of Friendship (2000) * Little Richard (2000) * Justice League (2001–2004) * Alias (2001–2006) * Static Shock (2003) * Sounder (2003) * Martin Scorsese presents The Blues: Episode 4 (2003) * Justice League Unlimited (2004–2006) * Battlestar Galactica (2006) * Grey's Anatomy (one episode) (2008) * Chuck (2008) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) * Black Panther (2010) Theatre * ''Eden (1980) Video games * '' Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath '' (2008) * '' BioShock 2: Minerva's Den '' (2010) Awards and recognition * 1980: Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award, Lead Performance - Eden References External links * Category:1951 births Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American people of Jamaican descent Category:African American film actors Category:African American television actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Minneapolis, Minnesota de:Carl Lumbly es:Carl Lumbly fr:Carl Lumbly it:Carl Lumbly nl:Carl Lumbly ja:カール・ランブリー ro:Carl Lumbly fi:Carl Lumbly